Problem: A box contains $11$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $8$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $11 + 4 + 8 = 23$ jelly beans in the box. There are $11$ red jelly beans. That means $23 - 11 = 12$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{12}{23}$.